


Letting Go

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Adrienette doesn't work, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: After discovering Ladybug's identity, Adrien decides to ask her out. Marinette finally realizes that her and Adrien are not meant to be and decides that they are better off as friends. But Adrien's impulses jeopardize that too...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Note that Adrienette will be broken up and for those who are a fan of the two I suggest you not read this. For those who agree that these two are not only ruining the show, but are really bad for each other. You're in for a treat.
> 
> This is NOT an AU for Chat Blanc, which in my opinion is almost terrible fanfiction in and of itself.

After another one of Hawk Moth's akumas took to the sky, he ended up possessing Xavier Ramier for the 100th time. "I swear this guy gets akumatized so much he might as well be working for Hawk Moth." Ladybug quipped.

"Guess he flies south with him for the winter." Cat Noir said slyly, prompting an annoyed grunt from Marinette.

Mr. Pigeon was at this point so easy to catch it's a wonder why Hawk Moth would even bother with him anymore. However in the midst of defeating him, Ladybug failed to notice her earrings were running out. "I've only got one spot left." She realized. "Gotta go, bug out." She said as she rushed away as fast as she could. 

However Cat Noir had secretly followed her, he decided he was sick and tired of her secrets and wanted badly to know who she was. He de-transformed far away from Ladybug as she herself began to de-transform. Suddenly he gasped when he realized that Ladybug was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

"Phew, that was close Tikki." 

"Marinette, you really did cut it close that time." 

Adrien smiled, all this time the girl who had been after his affections was none other than the girl he had been in love with for a long time. "Plagg this is awesome!" Adrien chirped enthusiastically. "Tomorrow I'm going to ask her out, she's bound to say yes!"

""I don't know if you should, smells like bad cheese." Plagg replied, unsure of himself. 

"Well, we'll see." Adrien ran home excitedly pondering how he was going to ask her.

The next day at school everyone was walking in as Adrien came along, not seeming like himself. Alya and Marinette walked by and noticed this "Well you gonna ask him out this time or do I gotta throw you at him?" Alya asked.

"Making sure the time is right Alya."

Adrien walked to the girl, feeling confident. He turned to her. "So Marinette, I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner tonight? You and me."

Marinette lit up and squealed a squeal of happiness as she jumped up and down. "I'd love to! I've been waiting for this day for so long!"

"I'll leave you two alone for this one." Alya said slyly.

"I'm glad I finally decided to ask you, Marinette."

Marinette chuckled. "You know I had always thought about asking you, but I was too nervous."

"Well ever since I found out you were Ladybug I just had to," Adrien said, basically jumping for joy while Marinette gasped.

"How did you find that out?!" She said.

"It's okay Marinette, your secret's safe with me," he said before tenderly hugging her. "I mean if I had known I was dating Ladybug, I'd have done this eons ago." He would live to regret this line. In that instant Marinette's smile disappeared and turned into a face of sadness. Unfortunately he didn't notice and continued. "I mean had I not known I probably never would've fallen in love with a clumsy girl like you, but I never knew she was Paris' greatest superhero." Marinette suddenly pulled away and turned her back. It was then the boy finally took notice of her change in demeanor. "Is something wrong Marinette? I thought you'd be happier." She angrily turned back to him.

"So you never loved me for me?" She asked callously.

"No I did, Marinette I didn't mean--" But at that moment she began sobbing.

"It was all a lie wasn't it? You never loved me, you loved Ladybug."

Adrien froze in terror. "I'm, Cat Noir!" He desperately shouted, hoping this would change the situation. Marinette suddenly felt a massive ache in her heart, she had failed to realize this and kept shoving him away and yet he continued to pursue her. She was too fixated on the time she felt she had wasted on Adrien to even comprehend the revelation that he was Cat Noir. That said, once the reality finally sunk in, it was clear that the boy of her dreams was a mere illusion and the boy she had worked with, a boy who she lacked feelings for was that person.

"So that's what I am to you huh? I'm just some trophy to be won?" There was a resounding hint of anger in her voice, more tears welling up. 

"No! It was never like that!" He lied, in actuality it was. He had never considered her feelings on the matter and Marinette then and there realized the man she had so longed for was not the way she had imagined him. She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back hard. She winced in pain as she yanked away. "So now that I love you, you don't want to be with me anymore?!" Adrien angrily asked. "What makes you think you're any better? You have a massive crush on me for so long and you want to throw someone like me away because you have 'feelings' that you can't betray?!" He said, using air quotes.

Marinette glared at him. "How could I have been so stupid?" She asked herself.

Adrien then forcefully grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her. "Why can't you love me, you can be mine now! Isn't that what you wanted?!" Marinette continued sobbing, at last she had enough and wriggled free of his grip. "Fine! Go!" He yelled. "Go back to your bakery, and you know what? Have fun fighting crime on your own because I quit!" Adrien took off his ring and hurled it at her. She was in shock, his love for Ladybug had driven him to do some crazy things, but turn on her was not one of them. This was a first.

Marinette picked up the ring and left, distraught at what had transpired. "Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asked. 

"I'm fine Tikki, I'm absolutely fine... No I'm not!" She answered, her sobbing continuing. She went on just about all night.

The next day she walked to class, a new Marinette having emerged from the ashes.

Alya took notice, things must've gone great with Adrien if she was this confident. Marinette took a seat and stared forward with a rather frightening smile. "So how'd things go with Adrien?" The journalist asked. Marinette turned to face her, giving her a full view of that intimidating smile.

"Just fine Alya, just fine." 

"Yay! I knew you had it in you girl! Hope you two last forever!"

"Oh I'm not with him, and I won't be his girlfriend... **_ever_** ," she said, putting a startling emphasis on that last word." 

Alya looked nervous, she could immediately tell it hadn't worked out. "Sorry, girl," she replied nervously. 

"Sorry? Don't be sorry Alya, there's nothing to be sorry for," she spoke confidently. "The love of my life? Pssh, why'd I ever think that tool could be with me?" She asked rhetorically.

Adrien came in, giving a death glare at Marinette before taking his seat. Miss Bustier then came in after. "Alright class turn to page 88 in your textbooks"

Marinette was able to quickly do so and even got to work before anyone else. Her usual clumsiness gone, her stuttering gone. A look of determination on her face. She looked up at Adrien and was actually able to get words out to him. "Hey Adrien, thanks for making me realize who I am," she callously spoke before flipping him off.

Adrien sunk in his seat, this day couldn't have gotten any worse for him. Alya turned to Marinette. "So why'd you turn him down?" She asked.

"Cause I realized you pushing him towards me was ruining my life and I decided I need to love myself for who I am more."

Alya snarled hearing this. "So all my work to put you two together--"

"You weren't putting me with a boy, you were putting me in hell... with an idiot," she snarked. "But hey, you also made me realize a life with him is no life at all." Alya did not like this new Marinette. She is usually able to push her to do things, but this one wouldn't budge and her newfound apathy was rather frightening. As the class went on Marinette had not once glanced at Adrien and once the bell rung everyone dispersed.

"Marinette!" Adrien called out. "Please can I say something?"

Marinette then pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "I'm all ears, asshole."

Alya watched from the sidelines, ready to take a picture. "Beat it Alya." Marinette said coldly. Alya left feeling chills, Marinette had never ordered her because she was used to enabling her, but now she'd have none of it.

"Look I know I probably can't apologize for my behavior, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted." He said. "I had for so long loved Ladybug that I never stopped to consider how she felt and it made me realize that I was a jerk for not noticing before." Marinette cocked a brow. "Oh? And would you say violently shaking me and yanking my arm out of my socket was a pretty shitty thing to do and you were a creep for doing that?" She asked.

"Yes and I'm sorry, that's all I can say."

The old Marinette would've easily forgiven him and stuttered on what to say, but this was not that Marinette. Not anymore. "I think that's all that needs to be said." Marinette got up and began to walk away, but then she turned back to the boy. "Oh and Adrien..." She said, the boy looking up. "Enjoy not being Cat Noir anymore." His heart sank, the love of his life was gone, his freedom was gone and everything that ever made him feel special was gone. Marinette on the other hand was much better, felt ready to run at the world and knock it back. She had emerged from this, finally realizing that the Agreste boy was not the one for her.


End file.
